


Such a Nice Young Man!

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Such a Nice Young Man! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Written for snape100's prompt #662: Snape and Squibs - Arabella Figg





	

Severus apparated into Arabella’s living room. "I’ve been asked to bring you to the meeting."

"Hello, Severus," Arabella said. She was sitting in an armchair with a cat on her lap. "I've got to go, Mr. Fluffypaws, but I’ll be back soon, precious."

Severus silently extended his arm to her.

Arabella stood and placed the cat on her chair, then took his arm. "I really do appreciate your coming to fetch me."

They apparated to Grimmauld place.

"You're such a nice young man," Arabella said. "Have you ever considered adopting a cat?"

Severus ground his teeth and opened the door.


End file.
